buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Anime
Future Card Buddyfight is the anime adaption of the manga series based on Future card Buddyfight trading card game. It is produced by Bushiroad Inc. This series does not follow the story of manga but features same original characters and new characters as well. See also List of Characters. Season Listings Gao Mikado *Season 1 *Hundred *Triple D *X *X All Star Fight Yuga Mikado *Ace Future Card Buddyfight: Season 1 The series takes place during the year 2030, in Choutokyo, Japan. Through the game "Buddyfight", humanity is able to interact with the residents of other worlds: Buddy Monsters. Chosen humans (known as "Buddyfighters") become "Buddies" with Buddy Monsters to play the game. There are those who choose to use the power of Buddy Monsters for evil, but the "Buddy Police" puts a stop to these criminals. Gao Mikado is a student at Aibo Academy, and is a very nice guy, even if he doesn't look like it. His life changes when he meets the son of the hero of the Dragon World: Drum Bunker Dragon (whom he nicknamed 'Drum') that he drew from a pack in class one day. Drums's Arrival Drum Bunker Dragon is ordered to go to Earth and find a Buddy by his father, but is suggested to pick someone who defies common sense. His Buddy Rare card is pulled by Gao Mikado, however he is reluctant to consider him his Buddy, but he still agrees to fight against the well known Tasuku Ryuenji. Shortly afterwards Gao meets Tetsuya Kurodake and his buddy Demon Lord, Asmodai whom they befriend. Some time later Gao teaches the game basics to a boy named Kiri Hyoryu who idolizes Gao. One day Gao's class was planning to go on a trip to the Photon Metal mines but the place is attacked by a criminal who calls himself Wolf, who has a mysterious ability to make cards real. Wolf is confronted by Tasuku who shows a similar ability to also make cards real. Sometime later the ABC cup is announced to begin soon, Gao and his friends join as Team Balle du Soleil, although they have some difficulty getting along, though they solve them with Jin Magatsu's help. Meanwhile one of Gao's rivals Noboru Kodo also enters the tournament and finds his own Buddy, Dragon Knight, El Quixote. ABC Cup The ABC cup finally begins, with Gao, Noboru, Tetsuya, and Zanya Kisaragi as the middle school representatives and Suzuha Amanosuzu, Genma Todoroki, Jin, and the student council president Magoroku Shido; however Genma suddenly dissapears forcing Totsuo Doai to take his place. Gao, Zanya, Noboru, and Jin advance to the next round. The first match of the second round pits Gao vs Noboru who is revealed to be leaving the country, with Gao as the winner. The second match has Zanya vs Jin with Zanya narrowly winning. The final match is Gao vs Zanya, but just before the fight ends Genma interrupts its demanding the tournament to be canceled because he was being held hostage by Shido, but Shido offers Genma to join the tournament instead, if he beats Shido, Zanya, and Gao, he will be the winner. Shido and Zanya both fail to beat Genma, leaving his fight against Gao for the next day. During Gao vs Genma's match the story behind Gao's older brother Yota Mikado and the Mighty Sun Fighter, and Drum begins to doubt his own ability due to being nearly useless during the whole tournament. Gao ultimately beats Genma with the same card Genma had given to Yota shortly before the latter's death: Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact. Some time after the ABC cup Tasuku is confronted about his alleged illegal use of Future Force by 2 Buddy Police Officers and ban him from using his Core Gadget. A cruiser party is hosted by Kyoya Gaen during which Drum meets Dragowizard, Qinus Axia and Kiri realizes his weakness as a fighter. Tasuku ignores his warnings to use Future Force and stop the cruiser from crashing against an Iceberg, unaware that Kyoya was planning for that to happen in order to see Future Force himself. That night Drum's self confidence falls so low that he decides to leave Gao and train. Aibo Academy vs Sengoku Academy Gao meets Kazane Fujimiya and challenges her to a fight during which Drum returns from his training. Kiri, watching Gao's increasing strength considers himself too weak but is confronted by Rouga who offered him power. Paruko witenesses the latter event and confuses it with Rouga kidnapping Kiri, she warns everyone about it after finding out that Kiri is being taken to Sengoku Academy. Gao's friends and Genma decide to go to Sengoku to rescue Kiri, upon arriving Rouga offers a 5 vs 5 team match between schools, if Aibo wins they can take Kiri. Aibo's team is composed of Gao, Zanya, Tetsuya, Genma, and Kazane, while Sengoku's team has Rouga, Shosetsu Kirisame, Raremaro Tefudanokimi, Kemura, and Kanahebi. The first fights have some revelations such as Rouga being Wolf and Genma's friendship with Kemura. During the matches Gao shows Drum's training results in the form of new decks from various worlds, meanwhile Sofia Sakharov appears and offers Kiri a Dark Core, and Drum finally activates his Buddy skill. Sofia fails to give Kiri a Dark Core but instead gives it to Shosetsu, causing him to become possessed by its dark powers and forcing the Buddy police to arrive and stop him. Gao and Rouga are left as the only fighters remaining on each team, during their fight Gao uses his Dungeon World deck which nearly causes a tie, but Gao wins due to luck. After the fight Rouga returns Kiri as promised and admits being Wolf, Tasuku tries to arrest him but realizes that he has been fired from the Buddy police due to his repeated illegal actions. Disaster and Darkness Dragon World Rouga is revealed to be part of a group lead by Kyoya known as Disaster who allegedly will change the world forever. Kyoya expresses his interest on having Gao, Tasuku, and Kiri join them, for that he has several of the group's members infiltrate Aibo Academy. One day a criminal fighter escapes prison but is stopped by the Buddy Police's legendary hero, Captain Answer. Kiri's doubts and confidence issues continue to worsen, eventually he reveals he has to move to another town and leaves thinking everyone has forgotten him, but as he leaves he is confronted by Davide Yamazaki who successfully convinces him to take a Dark Core, with this he obtains a new Buddy, Ice Blade, Joker. Kiri reveals his new dark self to Gao and almost beats him with his Dark Core but fails yet again. Shido confronts Genma and beats him with his Darkness Dragon World deck; Genma then request Kemura to warn Gao about the existence of Darkness Dragon World. After watching Darkness Dragon World personally, Gao's Gargantua Punisher evolves and he obtains his own form of Future force; although he can't remember anything he does while his Future Force is active. The Buddy Police's sabotages continue to worsen, even Commander I is fired, and a criminal calling himself "Grim Reaper" begins attacking fighters and stealing their buddies, Gao figures out that Reaper is actually Kiri. Tasuku resolves to confront Disaster personally, but asking Gao to help him. During their attack Tasuku is forced to a 2 vs 1 fight against Davide and Shido, he is able to win but only due to using Jackknife "Gold Ritter", card that removes Jack's will turning him into a mindless weapon. Gao confronts Kiri again and manages to destroy his Dark Core, but in the process Kiri falls into a coma and Joker is released from Disaster's mind control. When returning to Tasuku he finds out that he was defeated by Kyoya, suddenly his Future Force activates again and destroys Disaster's base. The Gaen Cup Kyoya announces a tournament known as the Gaen Cup and sends Gao an invitation. Knowing Disaster will be there he enters to tournament with Zanya and Tetsuya as his team mates. Gaen forms 2 teams to represent Disaster, one of them having Terumi Kuchinawa, David, and Shido and the other one having Rouga, Sofia, and "The Purgatory Knight". Shido, disliking Terumi tries to get rid of her but she is rescued by Suzuha and is offered a position on her team. The first match of the tournament is Team Balle du Soleil vs Team Goddess. Zanya's fear of girls costed Balle du Soleil the first fight, but Tetsuya and Gao manage to beat their opponents giving Balle du Soleil the win. After losing to Tetsuya, Terumi's memories are wiped out by Sofia, deeply angering Tetsuya. The second match pits Team 3 Brothers Konmae vs Team Disaster Masterminds, who easily win using their Darkness Dragon decks without needing their 3rd member. During the match Baku confront his teacher Retsu who reveals he now calls himself Gremlin and is the 3rd member of Disaster Masterminds. The next match is Sengoku vs Purgatory, during which Rouga's Disaster Force activates against his will and Kyoya takes the opportunity to make Disaster Force's existence public. The final match of the first round has Seifukai vs Destiny, Noboru returns to the country as a member of Destiny to fight against Genma and wins with his new item Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion which indirectly turns him into a Dragon Knight as he always wished. Meanwhile, Kiri awakens and tricks Disaster to release the captive buddies with some help from Jin. During the break between rounds Drum's Father pays a visit and he Takashi Mikado Buddyfight their sons together during which Drum obtains a new form. The first semi final match comes as a shock to everyone when Tasuku is revealed to have joined Disaster. Afterwards Gao, Kiri, and Jackknife Dragon try to convince him to return to the Buddy Police with no success, so Kiri entrusts Gao with Jack. The second round pits Balle du Soleil against Darkness Masterminds. Tension between the team members theatens to cost Balle du Soleil the match, so Tetsuya volunteers to take the first fight, despite losing he manages to get the team back togeher. Gao's opponent is none other than Baku's maser, Gremlin, but with the help of Baku's more open minded deckbuilding ideals he wins the fight. The night before the final round, Commander I, Stella, Takihara, and Captain Answer plan to recover the Buddy Police. With some help from Team Seifukai and Genma taking Captain Answer's place they succeed and now hope for Tasuku to return. The final match begins, Balle du Soleil vs Purgatory. Tetsuya manages to overcome Sofia's cruel strategy and blackmailing to win his fight and avenge Terumi. Rouga defeats Zanya, and after deciding to step up and ask Kyoya to stop his plans, he is kicked out of Disaster. Before the final fight, Sofia gives free Dark Cores to every kid in the audience. Gao and Tasuku have their long waited rematch, which, after a long and intense battle, ends with Gao's victory and Tasuku's Dark Core destroyed and him returning to Jackknife Dragon. During the fight however, a portal to Darkness Dragon World appears letting a monster attack the arena, after its taken care of, Kyoya reveals that Darkness Dragon World plans to invade Earth and that kids must use Disaster Force to stop it. In reality, the use of Disaster Force is what fuels the portals, and Kyoya plans to open it to take over the world. Kyoya tells Gao the truth knowing it won't change anything, and Gao demands a buddyfight against Kyoya, which he accepts, and having tricked the entire world into believing he's a hero, everyone is supporting Kyoya. Gao vs. Kyoya Future Card Buddyfight Hundred Gao Mikado has been chosen to fill in for Tasuku Ryuenji while he is away for training. One day, an illegal monster appears looking for the strongest Buddyfighter. After being defeated by Gao, he tries to warn everyone of an upcoming threat, but his memories are stolen by a mysterious person. Just then, 100 illegal monsters appear on Earth, but rather than attacking, they go away leaving everyone worried and confused. Shortly after that a "mysterious" fighter calling himself "Death Shido" starts hunting Tenbu using the Hundred Demons. To combat this threat, the Buddy Police forms the Youth divison and recurits Tetsuya and Zanya. Sometime later a Hundred Demons Hunter appears, and Tasuku returns from his training with a new power. Ikazuchi decides to hunt Tenbu himself and reveals that he's released a very dangerous monster named Yamigedo, who devours Tenbu. To reseal Yamigedo, the eight Omni Lord must be found, Drum becoming one of them after Tenbu's death. Future Card Buddyfight Triple D Gao Mikado, a 6th year student of the Aibo Academy Elementary Division, is partnered with Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon, a monster born from a mysterious egg. To earn the coveted title as the strongest fighter in the world, Gao and Bal team up to challenge other fighters in the "World Buddy Cup". The two will have to battle others in a card game called Buddyfight, which allows monsters to fight alongside humans as buddies. Their rivals include ex-Buddy Police Tasuku Ryuenji, and the self-proclaimed strongest combination, Gaito Kurouzu and his buddy monster Black Death Dragon, Abygale. Meanwhile, evil-doers are aiming to acquire Bal's special abilities. Kyoya Gaen, and his buddy monster Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka are up to no good. Kyoya is already one of Japan's richest icons and is also rumored to be one of the strongest Buddyfighters in the world. What could they possibly be aiming for? And why are they seeking this "Ultimate Dragon Power”? With the passionate shout of an impact call, let the power of the impact monsters be known! Now let's raise the flag! Future Card Buddyfight X The ten parallel realms connected to Earth are known as Worlds. At long last, the time to decide the Worlds' Number One has come! Gao Mikado, a sixth-grader from Aibo Academy elementary division, has been chosen to represent Dragon World in the World Buddy Masters tournament. Guided by a messenger who claimed to be Saint Holy Sword Dragon, Gao went to Dragon World itself in search of his new Buddy! As if that was not an adventure enough, Gao interfered with the seal on an ancient shrine and released a forbidden monster! Known as the Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz, this forbidden monster had once devastated the continent of Dragon World. Batzz is a tyrannical monster which pays no heed to anyone. Yet, Gao believes he can become Buddies with even such a monster, and entered the tournament with him. Ten representatives from ten Worlds. One legendary Mirage Card that is bestowed to the winner. An organization plotting for the legendary card, led by a man called Wisdom. What will Gao, and his new buddy, Batzz get themselves into this time!? Future Card Buddyfight X All Star Fight The Gao Genuine Gameface Tournament, otherwise known as the GGG Cup, is underway after a lull action after the defeat of Wisdom and his ambitions. Famous fighters and monsters from across the worlds are invited to participate in the many events and, for the special ones, compete in the matches of the tournament. Future Card Buddyfight Ace The anime's story takes place 23 years after the events of Future Card Buddyfight X All Star Fight and centers on Yuga Mikado, son of Gao Mikado. Because Yuga is talented at games, he is known as the "Ace of Games." However, Buddyfight is Yuga's first card game. Yuga's Buddy is Gargantua Dragon, who is also known as Garga. Category:Anime series